The Pack of Silver Waters/Roleplay
Archives: None Creek sat outside of camp beside the water, a paw gently swirling within it. She closed her eyes before letting out a soft sigh, letting her body slide into a lying-down position. Meanwhile, Lake swam, his paddles swift and strong.Silverstar 00:31, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Topaz sat beside his mate, nudging her mate in comfort. Topaz licked his mate's ears, perking his ears up in alert. Misty gazed down at the rippling pools of water, lapping at them and soon falling in. Flamestar22 00:33, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Creek smiled at Topaz, keeping her eyes closed.---- Lake watched Creek from a distance, flattening his ears in jealousy. He loved her, yet Topaz, that lucky dog, had gotten to her first.Silverstar 00:35, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Topaz exchanged a loving gaze with his mate, rising to his paws before stretching and dipping his tongue in a pool of cold water. Misty yelped and soon flailed around, as the water was to cold. She soon bounced out of the water, shaking the water off her pelt and the fur spiking right up. Flamestar22 00:49, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Lake let out a soft growl as he watched the alpha with his mate, digging his claws into the ground out of anger. Why. Why hadn't he acted sooner?!---- Creek let out a soft sigh, resting her head on her paws.Silverstar 00:51, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Something wrong, my dear mate?" Asked Topaz, a mumble following by a yawn. He gazed down at the rippling pool of water below him, a vision of blood clouding his mind. Flamestar22 00:56, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Creek flattened her ears. "N...No..." She responded quietly, opening her eyes to meet Lake's fiery gaze.Silverstar 00:58, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Topaz softenend his gaze, letting out a small, silent growl as he shot a glare at Lake. Don't you dare. Misty shook the water off her pelt once more, growling to herself in anger before stomping off and plopping beside the stream where Creek, Topaz and Lake were. Flamestar22 01:02, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Creek gazed up at her mate with soft eyes. "Sweetie, he doesn't mean it. The poor beta has had his heart torn from his body..."Silverstar 01:05, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Sprenkeln was bust sorting herbs in her den. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 01:15, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Lake flattened his ears, holding back a snarl of challenge. As much as he loved Creek, he couldn't challenge the alpha, it would break her heart.Silverstar 01:18, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Topaz gave Lake another glance of warning, turning back to Creek and waving his tail. Misty gazed up at Lake, smiling. Flamestar22 01:20, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Lake dug his claws deeper into the ground. Just you wait, Topaz, I ''will win Creek over!!Silverstar' 01:23, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Sprenkeln finished to sort her herbs, and made her way out of her den. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 01:25, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Hi, Lake," Misty said kindly, lapping at her spikey, wet, damp fur. The alpha waved his tail in greetings to Misty and nodded, flattening his ears and keeping a cautious gaze towards Lake. ''Don't give me that look. ''Flamestar22 01:25, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Lake didn't respond to Misty, he simply continued to hold the glare of Topaz. ''Hah, what a girly name, ''Topaz! At least my name applies to any gender!Silverstar' 01:28, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Misty then flattenend her ears, letting out a sigh before wrapping her tail around her paws. ''C'mon, Lake, do something! If you love her, fight for her! ''Topaz remained silent, yawning before giving his mate another smile and a bright look in his eyes. Flamestar22 01:36, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Creek kept her gaze on the ground before letting out a heavy sigh. ''My parents betrothed me...How is that love? Meanwhile, Lake rose to his paws, his fur bristling as he stomped off.Silverstar 15:26, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Misty rose to her paws, gazing at Lake as he passed. He bounded after him, flattening her ears and sitting down beside him. "...Lake..." Flamestar22 16:12, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Lake flattened his ears and growled. "What? I get it, she has a mate, but I will always love her and her only!"Silverstar 16:16, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "I know," Misty replied simply, picking up a paw and drawing it over her ears. "If you really love her, try to win her heart. Just standing by and watching Topaz won't help you get any closer to her." Flamestar22 16:36, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Lake let out an angry snarl. "I have won over her heart! Creek does like me, and I love her, it's just her stupid parents betrothed her to Topaz!!"Silverstar 16:38, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Wait - She returns the feelings?" Misty asked, sitting her paws firmly on the ground and wrapping her tail around them. Talon sat in camp, gazing down at a small stream of water below him, flattening his ears and sighing. Flamestar22 16:41, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Duh!! Do you not know what betrothed means?!" Growled Lake, his fur bristling in anger and frustration.Silverstar 17:18, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "...Yes!" Misty growled. "I'm not brainless." She gave the beta of the pack an annoyed look. "Well, I don't know what your going to do about it." Flamestar22 17:28, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "I'll figure out something, gee!" Lake snapped, turning his back on the warrior.Silverstar 17:36, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Misty rolled her eyes, sighing loudly. She then padded back to the stream, exchanging a worried glance at Topaz. Lake might go crazy and... Kill him... Or even worse, kill himself.. Flamestar22 17:46, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Lake sat by tree, glaring down at the shimmering river with his ears flattened. He flinched as a soft paw touched his shoulder. "Hey...Are you alright?" Creek's voice was soft as usual, her eyes glowing with worry.Silverstar 17:49, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Topaz got up, lapping at the cold water and fluffing out his fur. He stretched, his paws cracking as they neared the edge of the water. Flamestar22 20:00, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "....Fine." Grunted Lake, his ears remaining pressed against his skull. With a frown, Creek sat down beside him. "I don't believe you."Silverstar 01:13, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Arenta limped across the camp to Sprenkeln's den. The glossy, white, arctic wolf turned so the healer could see her left flank. " I was walking through some brambles, and they scratched me. It stings quite awfully," the she-wolf said in her strange speech. --- Harleen stood belly-deep in the water, seeing Lake and Creek at the corner of her vision. The she-wolf was prone to gossip, she submerged herself to hide her pricked ears. I've always beenDYING 09:42, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Topaz yawned, jumping into the water before barking. Misty looked at the Alpha before letting out a yelp, dipping her paws into the cold water. Topaz paddled heavily and took a breath, pushing himself out of the water. Misty let out a sigh before a shiver crawled down her spine. Flamestar22 19:12, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Lake grumbled quietly to himself, while Creek nudged his chin. "C'mon, I'm just as upset as you are. You know I had no choice, I was betrothed."Silverstar 19:13, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Harleen felt something brush her leg and let out a startled yelp. Thinking it was a fish, she whirled around and sank her teeth into whatever was passing her. To her horror, she was greeted with a snarl she knew all too well. That wasn't a fish! It was her Alpha, Topaz! I've always beenDYING 09:30, April 1, 2015 (UTC) It began to rain, a gray murk descending over the small river. The river churned, thrashing waves towards Topaz. He shook his head, nodding in greeting. He said nothing, rather just standing there awkwardly. He had been proud that he had recently become Alpha, but something wasn't right. Of course, he loved Creek, more than anything, but it wasn't right. She was forced into becoming his mate. He felt that he should let Creek and Lake be together, but - He loved her, and he couldn't let her go. Flamestar22 16:42, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Creek shook out her pelt, growing cold as the rain fell onto her silvery pelt. Lake let out a soft sigh, leaping up and snagging a large leaf from an oak. He held it over his beloved's head, while she walked on without a word.Silverstar 17:49, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Topaz continued to stay silent, shaking the water off his pelt before flattening his ears. Rising to his paws, he let out a soft, warning growl, his eyes dark. He made his way past Misty, heading to his den with his fur spiking. Misty let out a sigh, gazing up at sky and wrinkling her nose as a rain-drop managed to splatter on her. Flamestar22 19:24, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Once they neared camp, Creek paused, noticing that no-one was around. She turned, giving Lake a quick, affection lick on the cheek in her thanks before rushing into camp. Lake stood back, his ears flattened slightly as she flushed a red in embarrassment.Silverstar 21:28, April 1, 2015 (UTC) An eerie mist cloaked the forest, pools over shallow water forming on the ground. "We'd better get back to camp," Topaz emitted, rising to his paws and stretching before letting out a massive yawn. Misty shook the rain off her pelt, nodding to her Alpha in direct motion and meeting his gaze. Flamestar22 11:38, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Lake watched Creek leave, the alpha female shooting him an affectionate, sorrowful glance before entering camp. If she wasn't betrothed to the alpha, she'd be my beta female...That position shall always be open for her... His ears flattened, Lake sadly entered camp.Silverstar 17:10, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Misty dipped her head to Topaz before heading back to camp, giving Creek an affectionate look as she brushed past her. Topaz followed Misty, flattening his ears and sighing as Lake gazed at him. Flamestar22 20:28, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Sprenkeln flicked her tail. "Come on, I'll sort this," she replied, beckoning Arenta to her den. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 02:51, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Topaz continued to bound after them, trying to ignore Lake and avoid an awkward situation. Misty flicked her tail, letting out a grunt before heading to the Hunters Den. Flamestar22 14:53, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Sprenkeln waited for Arenta to reply. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 19:55, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Arenta had been looking towards the water, searching for her sister. I am confident Harleen can take care of herself... ''the she-wolf shook herself and bowed her head to the healer. " Very well, that we shall. This rain may not be the best condition for herbs."--- Harleen was surprised her Alpha had not reacted, and relieved. She reluctantly hauled herself out of the stream, water dragging on her long belly fur. I've always beenDYING 03:37, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Chilly shook the water off her pelt, dragging her tail across the ground. She flattenend her ears, picking up her pace. ''Stupid rain! ''She flicked her ears blandly, casting her den a warm look. She quickly strode to it, shaking her fur once again before lying down with her head rested on her paws. '❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snow'''flake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 18:50, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Harleen stumbled out of the water, fur plastered to her side. Scrambling under a boulder, she watched the camp out of half-closed eyes.--- Arenta nodded to Sprenkeln, sitting down on the warm floor of her den. I've always beenDYING 23:49, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Topaz waltzed into his den, sighing with his ears flattenend. He knew it wasn't fair, nothing was! What worried him though, was that Creek 'said' she loved him, but didn't much show it. Flamestar22 13:31, April 5, 2015 (UTC) (drama time) Creek exited camp once more to think, finding herself pacing along the river. The rain was coming down harder now with the occasional crackle of lightning, and before long, the alpha female let out a yelp as she slipped on the muddy shores. She fell into the water, the currents too strong for her to fight, causing her to wail for help.Silverstar 00:44, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Harleen's head shot up as she heard a faint cry. Alarm bells began to ring in her head. I've always beenDYING 22:25, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Topaz, hearing a strong, shrill yelp, raised his head. I recognize that howl anywhere, Creek! ''With quick motion, Topaz hauled himself up the bank of the river, quickly sprinting towards her. "Creek!" He dipped his paw into the water, yowling. "Grab my paw!" Misty stood beside Topaz, her eyes glinting with shots of worry. Flamestar22 17:16, April 12, 2015 (UTC) "I don't have a opposable thumb, we're wolves!" Creek cried as she bobbed up and down, and after awhile, she didn't resurface.'Silverstar' 18:43, April 12, 2015 (UTC) "Creek!" Topaz yowled, quickly diving into the water after her. He paddled through the water, trying to grab Creek by the scruff and drag her upwards. "I...Can't...do this alone.." Misty looked down into the water, worry clouding in her eyes. "I'm coming!" She yowled, diving down to grab both wolves and hover them back up. As the three reached the surface, Misty coughed up a pool over water. Flamestar22 18:51, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Creek lay limp on the shore.'Silverstar' 22:09, April 12, 2015 (UTC) In her den, Sprenkeln got out the herbs she needed to treat Arenta. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 23:24, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Topaz lay limp beside his mate, barely breathing. "My..love..Are you..okay?" He stuttered, coughing up bits of water. Misty flopped over, shaking the water off her fur. Flamestar22 23:26, April 13, 2015 (UTC) "Okay, stay still as I apply the herbs," Sprenkeln barked to Arenta, as she got out the required herbs. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 23:28, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Creek didn't respond, but her heart continued to beat. She was simply full of water, near death since she practically drowned.'Silverstar''' 03:12, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Topaz took another heavy breath, his dark silver coat drenched in water. Giving his mate a lick on the cheek, he let out a soft sigh. ''I can tell.. she's not exactly happy about her parents decision.. and I can tell that one of this will ever be right.. ''Flamestar22 20:11, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay